


That

by Averia



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Spit it, Thompson.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That

**Author's Note:**

> This is post-Season One. Beware the Spoilers.

He was still filing documents by dawn. Someone had to make sure the bureaucratic mess would disappear by morning and he had not wanted Peggy to do it. She might not have let him speak with Thompson but that did not mean she did not deserve an off day for her service. He could only imagine what speaking about her lost love had done to her. Or perhaps he could not. Sometimes it was hard for him to understand her. She was different. The war had changed her in another way than it had changed him. War had made her sharp and unrelenting at times.

He had only three documents left when they were pulled out of his lose grip and his eyes followed the motion, surprise taking over his featured when Thompson leaned against his desk, disregarding him in favour of the paper. He pressed his lips together and waited, hoping that Thompson would just decide that whatever game he wanted to play was not worth it.

“Just say it, Sousa” were finally the words Thompson spoke and Daniel looked up at him, eyes narrowed.

“What?”   

“What you wanted to say when I did not give Carter any credit.”

Daniel rolled his eyes, teeth cracking. He wanted to tell him badly but he kept his mouth shut. Peggy had not wanted him to say anything hours ago, she would not appreciate if he talked about it now. She would be able to Thompson alone if she wanted to.

“I am sure she will have more to say about it than I” was his stoical response and raised his hand “Now give me back the documents. I want to go _home_.”

Thompson looked him over, it was not the usual look filled with disregard he got from people but it only left him mildly less irritated. He raised an eyebrow, leaning slightly forward to grasp the paper but Thompson held it out of his reach before he could touch it. His eyes narrowed again, hands grasping the chair for support. Just when he wanted to call him out on his bullshit Thompson spoke up again, with a surprisingly serious and even slightly reproachful tone.

“Did it come to your mind that you should have gotten credit for your actions, too?”

Daniel opened his mouth but he was too baffled to form words.

“I mean not for the part in which you tried to kill me” said Thompson, grinning “but the rest.”

He slowly leaned back again, confused and let his gaze sweep over the other man, trying to assess if someone was mind controlling Thompson or if this was really happening.

“Are you trying to apologize?”

Thompson slightly crumbled the paper when his grip became firmer and his gaze flickered away for just a moment.  

“You are trying to apologize.”

“Nope” Thompson responded hastily “I am just wondering why you have so little self-esteem, _Susan_.”    

Daniel raised an eyebrow, a slight smile crawling on his lips.

 “You realize that Susan sounded really forced?”

Thompson bit his lip and finally laid the documents back on his desk. Daniel paid them no mind, interest and chalk shining in his eyes.

“Oh Jacky” he said grinning, one hand settling on the stronger mans knee and then he stopped, catching the dark look in the other man’s eyes. The square jaw had tightened and the blue eyes were basically impaling him.

“Thompson?” he asked, pulling his hand back, fearing he had preached his privacy.

The other agent made a non-committed noise and looked away. Moments passed and Daniel secretly rolled his eyes, going back to work on the three remaining documents. Thompson did not even budge one millimetre while he worked, even though his elbow kept hitting the side of his waist every time Daniel corrected something. Even when he finally rose up, bracing himself on his crutch, all Thompson did was look at him. Daniel ignored him, put the folder on the shelf and would have been ready to go home if it had not been for the curiosity that was his new boss and somewhat partner.

“Spit it, Thompson” he said, faintly growing annoyed by the behaviour and hopping towards him.

The other man blinked at those words, his lip twitching when he saw the difficulty Daniel had with his leg after such a long day and he braced himself for an insult that never came.  Instead the muscular arms crossed in front of the broad chest and Daniel wondered if he should better sit down again. Thompson had not really been forthcoming but the phantom pain would just increase if he did.

“I meant it. You should start standing up for yourself.”

Daniel huffed, leaning more weight on the crush.

“Standing up for myself, huh?”

Thompson stared at him, nearly shocked. Then he looked down to his legs and swallowed.

“I did not mean it like that.”

“I know.”

If Thompson had wanted to make such a tasteless statement he would have done it more straight forward, more hurtful and with much more disregard. The man was not much for subtlety, it was the reason why he chose violence during interrogation. Not that Thompson was only a brute. The man could be witty. It just did not happen that often.

“If you want Peggy and me to crush your ego, you just have to tell us. We will gladly help you.”  

Thompson glowered at him but there was also a certain edge of frustration. Daniel reminded himself that he had never been able to tease him before and that it probably was not the best idea to go overboard with it. No matter how surprisingly pleasant Thompson had been during the past days, he was still someone who could through him across the room if he so desired. Then the bigger male cleared his throat.

“I would appreciate if you would not kill me after that.”

Daniel had no time to ask what “That” was before he felt lips on his. It was more than a peck, more than he had gotten since years and it felt surprisingly good, leaving a tingling sensation behind.

He stared up at Thompson. Eyes wide and mouth open. The crutch was shaking in his firm grip. Thompson was licking his lips, the lips that had tasted like coffee and Daniel could feel his heart beat increasing, could feel his cheeks warming up.

“How did you know?” he asked, trying to find a time Thompson could have ever seen him interacting with a man like this. Feared he had actually revealed himself somehow.  

“I didn’t. I just assumed and hoped that if I was wrong you would at least not tell anyone.”

Daniel shifted his weight, trying to stay comfortable. Thompson had never looked that attentive at anyone, not even at a suspect.  

“And I guess you kissed me for a reason?”

The blue eyes lowered, his fingers curled around the edge of the desk. Thompson was squirming. Daniel had never thought he would see that in his life. The other agent cleared his throat, liking his lips unsurely.

“I had a thing for you since your first day at the SSR.”

Daniel could not quite believe it but he there was no evidence that Thompson was playing him either. The troubled look in the blue eyes was nothing the other man would have showed him if he did not meant it.

“Susan wasn’t just a belittlement” Daniel contemplated and Thompson shrugged helplessly.

“I wanted to make you feel like less but I also wanted you to be a woman. It would have made it easier.”

 Daniel laughed quietly, massaging the back off his nose.

“You are a complete moron. I hated you since my first day in this office. Now you are kissing me just because and you want be to do what? Jump into your arms because you are most likely the most handsome man I will ever meet, that I can see all day long because we have the same job and because of that will never be asked why I call you my partner? That’s actually great. It’s brilliant. There is just one tiny problem. You are one of the biggest assholes I have ever met in my life and no matter how much I think you have changed on certain days the next day will prove me wrong.”

Thompson looked away, frowning. Daniel damned his soft heart, the beautiful smile that could light up the normally perpetually angry face and the hurt he had seen in those eyes when Thompson had thought he would shoot him.  

“It doesn’t mean we can’t try.”

Thompson’s gaze snapped back to him and then the smile Daniel had thought about appeared on his lips. It seemed worth it already.

“And the first thing you will do to make you seem like less of an asshole is to accept how great Peggy is.”

It was amazing how fast the smile could falter.

“Do I have to?” Thompson asked, voice sounding strangled.

“Yes. Now come on” he said not able to hold a chuckle at bay, while limping to the exit “You offered me a drink a few weeks back and alcohol would certainly improve the start to our new relationship.”

Thompson laughed behind him and he did not mind the hand squeezing his shoulder shortly afterwards.   

“What are you thinking about? Jack Daniel’s?”


End file.
